


Reading between the lines

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Gryffindor Dean Winchester, Hufflepuff Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Cas knows to read between the lines, he just needs yo wait for Dean to start reading too.





	Reading between the lines

He wasn't clueless or oblivious, he just prefered to observe and listen first before he would act. 

_ Read between the lines Clarence _

Funnily enough he didn't need the advice Meg gave him, despite his awkwardness around people reading between the lines came easy to him.

That's why all it took him was one look at his best friend to know that he was bothered.

The brave Gryffindor was sitting under the oak tree in front of the black lake looking in the distance his shoulders rounded forward in a defeated slump.

Slowly he went and sat next to him their shoulders almost brushing, a silent way to show him that he wasn't alone. 

 

Two breathtakingly beautiful green eyes turned to meet his gaze followed by a gentle ruffling of his hair. 

It said

_ Good to see you too _

But his eyes held unimaginable sorrow and a barely there longing.

He pulled out a bottle of butterbear out of his robe and offered it to his friend.

“ You read my mind Cas. ”

“ Not hard at all. You're so easy to read Dean.”

Instead of replying he took a swig from the bottle and passed it to him.

They spent the rest of their free time drinking in the comfort of each other's presence.

 

He woke up to see a relieved smile before it disappeared to be replaced with a pair of dazzling green eyes glaring at him. 

“ What have I told you about starting duels ? ”

“ That I shouldn't ? ”

All he got in return was an exasperated sigh as Dean walked away, to return with his favorite meal and one of his favorite books. 

Cas knew that spending his free time in  the hospital wing next to him meant 

_ I care, don't do that again idiot. _

 

The shimmering lights of the patronus charm were a proof that he made it. Cas found himself staring at the pleased face of his best friend.

Suddenly he found himself wrapped in a warm embrace before he could do something Dean pulled back and said,

“ Did you see that ? ”

“ I knew you could do it. ”

“ Well, I couldn't let you beat me on this. ” he joked, but his warm eyes said a different thing,

Thank you

  
  


Cas ran towards the medical wing the moment he heard the news. The sight that greeted him almost broke his heart. 

His best friend, one of the strongest people he knew was sitting on the ground leaning on the wall shaking.

Quickly he knelt in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder before he said,

“ He's going to be alright. He's stronger than he looks. ”

He caught a glimpse of green eyes filled with tears before they hid behind his hands.

Knowing that Dean didn't want to be seen breaking apart Cas pulled him into his arms, shielding him from the world while giving him support.

It took less than a few minutes for strong arms to return the hug and for silent tears to fall on his neck. Soon enough Dean relaxed in his arms and Cas knew that he fell asleep.

When madame Pomfrey came to call them inside he gently woke him up just to end up pulled by Dean's hand. 

The gesture screamed,

_ Stay with me  _

That's what he did.

 

The present was on his bed, but Cas didn't paid attention to it. His eyes were reading between the lines of Dean's face. 

“ Happy birthday Cas. ” 

“ Thank you Dean. ”

Dean just waved with his hand to point out that it wasn't a trouble for him, but his ears were a bit red.

 

Cas could read between the lines, but he wondered when Dean would start reading too. 

At the moment he was sending Cas small smiles while he danced with Lisa. It was the Christmas ball after all and Cas was enchanted by how beautiful Dean looked in his midnight black robes. 

“ How long Clarence ? ”

“ How long what ? ”

“ How long will you wait until he reads between the lines ? ”

“ Forever. ”

Meg gave him a sad smile, pulled him towards the dance floor, gave Dean a wink before she said to him,

“ Come on Clarence. Let's teach him how to read. ” 

That brought a smile out of Cas who smirked at Meg and when he met Dean's gaze he winked. He definitely didn't need to read between the lines to notice his shocked blushing face.


End file.
